


No Disguise Required

by Styfas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mention of Dead Jacko RIP, Mention of Dr. McDonald, Mention of Dr. Peddie, Mentions of Dr. Stanley, Missing Scene - Sort Of, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: Harry Goodsir wasn't originally planning on going to Carnivale, but after his conversation with Dr. Stanley, he changes his mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No Disguise Required

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters; they belong to AMC, writers, producers, actors, etc... and the real life people upon which all of this is based.
> 
> I've used situations and dialogue lines (quoted) from the AMC series (with LOVE) - and these do not belong to me. 
> 
> _This is fiction - and that's a fact!_

Harry Goodsir hasn’t been involved in erecting tents, painting signs, or putting up decorations for Carnivale. No need to choose a disguise, as he hasn't planned on taking part in the festivities. He’s not one inclined to attend social events, his people skills being best displayed in the sick bay when he’s not engrossed in other duties, private pursuits, and experiments.

One in particular involving Jacko, who has expired today.

While the men are walking to Carnivale, Harry is busy writing in his journal and inspecting Jacko’s body. He gently lifts her lips and discovers the lines of ash in her gums, confirming his fears: the men are unwitting victims of lead poisoning due to their eating the contents of the Goldner tins.

Now he has a reason to go to Carnivale: Dr. McDonald and Dr. Peddie will be there. He’ll tell them about his experiment, and about these tins. Once they understand the urgency of the situation, they’ll certainly help to alert command. 

So much for Dr. Stanley’s remark: _I will do, You will not._

Harry will do. 

Now, for a disguise…

Some have light-heartedly called him Doctor recently. Dr. McDonald was impressed with his knowledge regarding bismuth poisoning, and in that context, said he might call him Doctor. _You’re sounding very like one to me just now_ , he had said. 

Captain Crozier called him a doctor – perhaps only in jest – on the day he went to HMS Terror with Lady Silence; difficult to know for sure, since he’s been told that the man is now mysteriously “ill.” But Harry knows the symptoms of drunkenness when he sees them. The captain may have been under the influence of drink at the time – but still, he did call him _Doctor_ Goodsir. 

_Doctor._ It's not out of the realm of possibility, Harry thinks. Not anymore.

Harry is a naturalist, an anatomist, and an assistant surgeon. Tonight, he’ll attend Carnivale disguised as a doctor, and with a doctor's mission. Tomorrow, he'll happily return to being Mr. Goodsir.

If he leaves immediately, he should be able to arrive long before Dr. Stanley. No special outer disguise is required; only two important accessories. He dons his outdoor gear, slips his experiment journal into a pocket, rushes to the stores, snatches a Goldner tin, and tucks it under his coat. 

Suitably prepared to attend Carnivale, Harry hurries off to the tents.


End file.
